It Means Nothing to The One Taking
by Killer Teddy 101
Summary: Fail title. Kenny comes over to babysit Ike and takes something really important to him. Not that Kenny cares. Kenny/Ike implied Stan/Kyle. Failed Genres.


Pairing: Kenny/Ike (I like this pairing but there aren't many stories for them)

Rating: M/MA

Warning: Crack Pairing! (Failed) Smex

Note: I changed Ike's age in this. Instead of being 10 to Kenny's 16, he is 13 to Kenny's 16

Disclaimer: If I owned South Park, No joke all the dudes would be gay with some choice ones (Kenny, Cartman, and Stan) being Bi.

**Kenny exhaled through his nose before knocking on the door to Kyle's house. He really didn't want to do this. But how could he say no when Kyle and Stan offered him fifty bucks? If it had been any other kid he would have babysat for just some food and a chance to get away from his shit hole of a house, but no.**

**He was babysitting Ike.**

**Kenny liked the thirteen year old more than any boy of sixteen years should, and yes though he would basically fuck anything that moved he usually preferred them to be his age or older, not some little kid.**

**It wasn't like he was in love with Ike either. If he liked the kid like that he would have some grounds for feeling the way he did. He just wanting to rob the kid of his V-Card then leave. **

**Kyle grinned as he opened the door, thanked Kenny once more for doing this, and walked out the door with Stan saying loudly so Kenny could here that Ike already ate. Kenny put on a smile and waved to the two until they were out of sight, before sighing and walking into the house. Ike was sitting on the couch watching T.V pouting slightly and making it obvious that he thought he was old enough to take care of himself and that having a baby sitter was an insult to his intelligence, Etc. Kenny had to shake the urge to pin the boy down and kiss that pout off his lips. Instead he sat next to him and stared blankly at the T.V before speaking.**

"**So…Terrance and Philip, huh?"**

**Ike grunted. Silence grew between them until Kenny spoke again.**

"**What do you think of Kyle and Stan?"**

"**I think that they were really stupid for not realizing they liked each other before." Ike muttered.**

"**Yeah everyone thought that for awhile."**

**The silence that kept growing between them was beginning to piss Kenny off.**

"**Hey Ike?" He said lightly, waiting for the Canadian to turn around. When he finally did Kenny pressed his lips harshly onto the thirteen year olds. Ike quickly broke away with wide eyes. As embarrassing as it was to admit that had been his first kiss.**

"**Kenny….." The brunette was cut off as the blonde's hungry lips pressed to his again. Kenny snaked his hand behind Ike and squeezed the young boy's ass making the Canadian gasp and the poor boy stick his tongue down the others throat.**

**Kenny pulled away with a smirk, glad that he finally gave into his urges and scooped up the younger boy.**

**He carried him upstairs before dropping him on his bed.**

**Ike was still trying to use that genius brain of his to process what was happening. It wasn't until Kenny was straddling him that his mind caught up with him.**

"**Hey! Kenny! Stop it!"**

**Kenny ignored the younger, furiously working on trying to unclothe the young Canadian . Ike continued to protest until Kenny removed the brunette's boxers, grasping at his member. Kenny smirked and bent down depositing a kiss on Ike's cheek. **

"**Don't worry kiddo, I'll make you feel good."**

**Kenny fished some lube out of his jeans before taking them off, keeping his shirt on.**

**He covered three fingers with the slippery stuff, shoving two in immediately.**

**Ike shrieked in pain and tried to shove Kenny's arm away from him. Kenny kissed his cheek again and began biting his neck to distract him. Just as he finished a dark hickey he slipped in the third finger making some scissoring motions and began prodding around. The blonde poked a spot that was a little bit softer than the rest and almost a immediately the brunette arched off the bed. Kenny caught a glimpse of Ike's eyes and was happy to see only submission and lust, none of the earlier defiance.**

**With a happy grin Kenny pulled his fingers out of Ike, savoring the small whimper the boy below him made before lubing up his cock and pushing the head of it into the others entrance.**

**Ike moaned in either pleasure or pain, but before he could say anything Kenny was pushing roughly into him, not even giving the small boy a chance to adjust before pounding him into the mattress. Ike moaned as the harsh pain turned into pleasure and screamed as the blonde began hitting his prostate dead on with every harsh thrust.**

**It wasn't long until the less experienced boy came, all of his seed spilling on his stomach. Kenny pulled out before flipping Ike onto his hands and knees pounding into him from behind. Ike moaned as he felt Kenny go even deeper into him. And when he felt Kenny's cum squirt on his abused prostate he came a second time before collapsing onto his filthy bed. It wasn't until he heard a zipper that he realized Kenny had pulled out of him and was getting dressed.**

"**Where are you going?" He mumbled sleepily.**

"**Downstairs." The blonde replied wiping his dirty hands on his even more filthy jeans.**

"**Why don't you stay up here?" Ike asked reaching a hand out toward the other.**

"**I'm sorry kid, but this is just a one time thing. I'm not your boyfriend."**

"**But…That was my first time and….."**

"**Sorry kid. I'll see you later."**

**Kenny walked out of Ike's room shutting the door on his cries. It wasn't until an hour later that Ike fell asleep and a half an hour more before Kyle came back with Stan.**

"**So what happened?" Kyle asked taking off his shoes and batting Stan's hands away from his ass.**

"**Eh nothing much."**

**Babble: Yep I made Kenny a douche.**

**Reviews are loved, Con-Crit is appreciated, and flames will be used to light my cigarette because I can't find my lighter. (Not that it matters because I blew my only chance for a quick smoke, and now I have to wait at least a couple days before I get another chance. Being underage can really suck at times like this.)**


End file.
